Fly Away
by Kaden Zendi Fukuyama
Summary: My saddest story based on a song by Poe. Iori visits Digiworld constantly to visit Owikawa.


Fly Away

By: Zendiogimon

Song lyrics by: Poe

A/N: This is probably the sadist story I've ever written. 

Iori: But I'm in it ALLOT how is that sad?

Zendiogimon: Because it is…

Iori: You're just depressed because season 2 is over and they killed Buffy.

Zendi: Damn those evil writers, I'll kill you Tamers…

Iori: This fic involves angst and sad stuff and takes place right after episode 50…

Zendi: ::sniff:: I don't own Digimon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fly Away

It makes sense that it should happen this way

That the sky should break

And the Earth should shake

As if to say:

Sure it all matters in such an unimportant way

As if to say:

Iori looked around at the Digital World's sky. The pink, purple and blue hues were perfectly matched with the majestic butterflies that began to cover his view like an on coming storm.

He held the flowers tightly in his little hands. The nine year old boy closed his eyes as a single tear ran down his little cheeks. 

"Mr.Owikawa… I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the Digital World. I wish I could do more. We're all really thankful for what you did… I'm going to share this world with my mom and my grandpa since dad never made it. Do you think he would like that?"

As if in response a falcon flew and the butterflies circled around him. He placed the flowers on the ground and walked away.

"Thanks Mr.Owikawa…"

__

Fly Away

Sweet Bird of prey

Fly, Fly Away

Nothing can stand in your way

Sweet Bird

If you knew the words 

I know that you'd say

Fly, Fly Away.

Iori goes to the Digital World every day for an hour to tell Owikawa all the things he and the others have been doing.

Iori is sixteen and in high school. 

"Mr.Owikawa, I feel alone. Everyone is changing or falling in love. I feel like the Digi-destined are drifting apart. I hardly even see Miyako. Takeru, Hikari, and Ken are probably the only ones I really see anymore. I only see Miyako when she's with Ken. Dammit! Why can't I be popular? Why can't I have allot of friends? Why can't I be good at something other than Kendo? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you Mr.Owikawa. You understand though. When you were younger and my dad died it was the same feeling wasn't it?"

Iori covered up the self-inflicted scars on his arms. The butterflies circled the depressed boy. As if to say it's okay now you're not alone. The falcon just hovered in front of him, staring solemnly. As if to say please don't hurt yourself anymore. 

"Well, I gotta go. Good-bye, Mr.Owikawa."

__

It makes sense that it should **hurt** in this way

That my heart should break

And my hands should shake

As if to say:

Sure it don't matter except in the most important way

As if to say:

Iori arrives during the Holiday Break at the University that he attends. 

"Mr.Owikawa! I made it! I'm in the University! College life is great. Sure classes are hard but outside of class I have total freedom! Plus I've met this girl… She remembered me from when I was protecting the hospital all those years ago. She was in a wheelchair at the time but her legs have been completely rehabilitated and she attends the same University of Law that I do. We're going out for coffee after this so I must go now."

A stray butterfly lands in his hands. He closes his hands carefully so as not to crush it. He slowly opens his hands and gives the butterfly freedom to fly away.

The falcon flies over head.

__

Fly Away

Sweet Bird of prey

Fly, Fly Away

I won't stand in your way

Sweet Bird

If you knew the words 

I know that you'd say

Fly, Fly Away.

Iori comes running up the cliff's incline, a small bundle of clothing in his arms.

"Mr.Owikawa, do you know what this is? It's a baby girl. MY baby girl! I'm a father. The day she was born was ten times better than receiving my diploma or even getting married." Iori looks at his daughters pudgy little face and smiles at her.

"I'm a daddy."

Two falcons sit nestled in a tree feeding their young. 

"I named her Butterfly, after you. Well I have to leave now. Good-bye, Mr.Owikawa." 

Iori left and a group of butterflies trailed behind him.

Iori hadn't returned for eight years. One day his daughter took him up the cliff's incline. Iori was in a wheelchair. He was weak and waif-like thin. His skin was rather pail. Most of his hair was gone.

"Mr.Owikawa. I regret coming here under these circumstances. I am weak and feeble. Jyou has diagnosed me with bone cancer. They tried everything and the Chemotherapy only makes me weaker. I don't even have a year to live. Everyone has been so sweet to me. I've been visited by everyone. And my hospice worker is Sora so I have her company to look forward to. I feel as if I can't make it another day though…"

Iori looked around. The falcon was old and dying of age. There were cocoons on the trees. He coughed heavily for about a minute. 

"Soon, Mr.Owikawa, the butterflies will come out again and neither of us will be alone. Sometimes all I've ever wanted to do is fly. Maybe now I can live that dream…"

Iori started to fade. 

"Good-bye, Butterfly…"

Iori started to dissolve the bits of data that broke away became butterflies. 

Iori started to sing…

__

It makes sense that it should feel just this way

That you slowly fade

And yet, still remain

As if to say:

Everything matters in such an invisible way

As if to say:

It's okay

Fly Away.

Butterfly left wheeling an empty wheelchair away. 

"Fly Away, daddy. I love you."

A funeral was held the next day.

Iori's Kendo stick and D3 were buried next to his grandfather and father's graves.

His head stone read:

Everything matters in such an invisible way…

Loving husband, father, and friend.

Hida Iori

1994-2025 


End file.
